The Heart Of Everything
by Child Of A Silent Winter
Summary: this is a dracoginny oneshot. They meet in a library and something miarculous happens .....


A/N: so its not that original and I did ideas here and there from reading other fanfics but I kind of had to write this once the images starting floating around up here in my bursting skull :)

Its my first HP oneshot from Draco's point of view, Enjoy

* * *

I can honestly say that I never meant to hurt her. Sure I intentionally annoy the shit out of people whenever I bloody feel like it but this is different. She's not some blasted Harry Potter. She's….Ginny.

Okay so it was totally random. It never really occurred to me before until we were both in the library alone once over the Christmas holidays. She usually stays with her wretched Muggle loving family back home but this time for some odd reason she had stayed at school. That is still a mystery to me till this day.

I had been staring intently at a Potions assignment I wasn't really seeing. I guess you could say that I'm lucky Snape has favorites otherwise I'd be in deep shit as they say. Let's not mention how late this paper is going to be!

So anyway that night Ginny had sauntered in looking none to happy about whatever she had to do. She was going through the isles and isles of books until she reached a section she needed.

I had picked up my textbook and had headed in her direction noting with pleasure that I had to walk right by her anyway and hoped that I would somehow be able to make a snide remark on the way. Those were always pleasurable moments.

I walked by her and as I was about to open my mouth I got a whiff of her perfume. Did I ever mention to you that I love strawberries? They are the most dazzling fruit on Earth and their smell is just tantalizing. Well to get to the point Ginny just has this tantalizing scent of strawberry on me that causes me to stop whatever I was about to say from coming out of my mouth.

Ginny feels a presence behind her and she turns to look right at me.

"What do you want git?" she asks wrinkling her nose in a way that looked very unbecoming.

"I…uh…." I racked my brain for something intelligent and witty to say but that scent in her hair. That strawberry aroma was now starting to disorient my brain. This had to be a dream! She was a Weasley for Christ sake! A godforsaken redheaded second class Weasely! Yep something was definitely wrong up in my brain waves no doubt about it. So if she was a Weasely and a muggle loving fool and he was a pure blooded self absorbed slimy git (and proud of it) then why was he standing stalk still and traumatized before this girl that had the mere audacity to exist!

"Earth to git," Ginny said looking at him with an eyebrow slightly raisexd. "Earth to slimy git Malfoy!" Her taunts were amusing me. They weren't irritating me. They weren't getting me in a mood to fight and argue back. Ugh what was the world coming to!

"Uh…uh…."

"Well yeah I'm going to go now," Ginny said rolling her eyes at me. That had set me off. She was leaving. I couldn't let her leave me, not ever. As she left me with her book I grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"No you aren't," I said finally finding my voice. God I was losing it. There was no other bloody explanation.

"Sorry?" Ginny said. Her eyes were wide now instead of rolling. She was scared and confused. I had so much power over her and I relished in it.

Without really thinking I had sunk to the floor leaning against the bookshelves. I dragged her down with me. I settled her on my lap even though she resisted a little. I quickly put an end to that.

"Make any noise…" I said letting the sentence hang unfinished in the air. She nodded mutely and accepted defeat. I smiled maniacly. "That's better," I said patting her shoulder lovingly. God I'm not insane am I?

I wrapped my arms around her and drew her closer to my chest and pushed her head into my shirt and sank my face into her voluptuous red hair. It was ecstasy as I'd never dreamed it.

I inhaled multiple times breathing in and out in a methodical rhythm.

I think hours must have gone by and we just sat there together. She was no longer scared. I don't think she was anyway. Out of curiosity I fought for the courage to ask her. It came out weak, hoarse, and muffled.

"Are you afraid Ginny?"  
"No." It had been faint and no more then a soft mumble against my shirt but I had heard it clear and I smiled into her hair.

"That's good," I said caressing her back lovingly. "Because I don't think I could ever hurt you." I thought that she smiled then but how was I supposed to know? I couldn't see her face. I didn't want to see her face. I just wanted to sit here for an eternity.

It grew dark around us. I still didn't move but she was beginning to squirm. I held her fast.

"Please," I begged her holding her tightly against me. "I beg of you Ginny please."

"You're mad," Ginny said managing to look up at him. Her face was beat red with embarrassment or rage I could not tell. "I can't do this. This is insanity. I think you should go see the nurse!"

"I'm not insane," I said. I gently caressed her cheek. Her lips were a deep hypnotic red and I wondered if she tasted of her scent. I decided to find out.

She had roughly pushed me away before I could get anywhere. I slammed my head against the tower of books behind me and some of them toppled to the floor. I heard the sound of her shocked cry and saw her getting up to leave. I hastily scrambled to my feet and reached out for her. She was mine, all mine.

I caught her arm as she tried to turn the corner.

"Don't do this Draco!" she shrieked. "Please. You're scaring me!"

"I thought you weren't afraid."

"Now you are scaring me!" It was fear in her face and I couldn't bare to see it.

That was when the lights went out. I guess the librarian couldn't hear us and had shut them off. She hadn't heard any of the racket. I was surprised because we were making a hell of a lot of noise Ginny and I.

I heard Ginny gasp and I knew she was more scared than ever. Truth be told I didn't like dark places much myself.

I had originally been intending to drag Ginny back by force but now I loosened my grip on her arm and held it gently. I slowly and cautiously drew her nearer to me and she obliged without seeming to be to frightened of me and my eccentric behavior anymore.

I gently led her back to the bookcase we had been at before and we sank to the floor together. She willingly sank her head against my chest and her shaking slowly decreased as I held her close to me.

"We're okay," I said feeling every inch of her body I could get away with at the moment. "We're going to be okay." I stopped after awhile just enjoying her scent when she surprised me.

"Don't stop," she said. and she looked up at me and begin showering me with kisses.

Yep we were definitely insane and there was no doubt about it.


End file.
